


Шпион, который попал в ситуацию деликатного характера, но в действительности не такого деликатного, как могло показаться

by Kursnic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: В лапы Первого Порядка угодил По, а жопу ради его спасения приходится рвать Хаксу.Жизнь полна несправедливостей.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Шпион, который попал в ситуацию деликатного характера, но в действительности не такого деликатного, как могло показаться

Ультиматум Леи был прост и понятен: либо он спасает пленника, либо она раскрывает его как шпиона. Неблагодарная манипулятивная старая сука.

Хакс понимал: не существовало сценария, при котором для него все окончилось бы благополучно. То, когда он попадет между молотом и наковальней было лишь вопросом времени.

Штурмовик, стоявший у дверей допросной, поприветствовал Хакса с мгновенным промедлением.

— Они внутри?

— Да, генерал.

— У меня срочное сообщение для Верховного Лидера.

— Верховный Лидер распорядился никого не впускать.

Штурмовик дернулся, но остался на месте, верно оценив риски. Хакс завидовал: даже простой солдат оказался умнее его.

— Твой номер?

— MT-201!

— Ты будешь переведен на нижние уровни в течении часа, если не пропустишь меня сейчас же!

Тот остался на месте, стойкий оловянный солдатик. Хакс уже собирался применить угрозу посерьезней, но тут дверь мягко ушла в сторону.

— Так и знал, что это ты, Хакс, — Рен шумно фыркнул, шлем исказил звук, превратив раздражение в угрожающий рык. — Смело с твоей стороны беспокоить меня с такой назойливостью.

Холодные пальцы Силы прошлись по горлу почти лаская, и стиснулись с нечеловеческой мощью. Хакс выпалил так быстро, как позволяли ему остатки достоинства:

— Корабль мусорщицы замечен в семнадцатом секторе, — тиски на горле разжались, Хакс продолжил хрипло: — Я подумал, вы захотите услышать об этом как можно скорее.

Хакс хотел пощупать шею, убедиться, что на ней не затянута больше невидимая петля, но сдержался, вытянулся, прижимая руки к бедрам.

За спиной Кайло Рена зияла чернота, только пятно отвесно падавшего света разбавляло ее. В скудном освещении кресло для допросов выглядело устрашающим, а прикованный к нему человек — жалким и уставшим. Он поднял голову, в глазницах томилась тьма, Хакс не был уверен, что пленный видит хоть что-нибудь после проведенных с Кайло минут.

— Так быстро уходишь? Неужели я настолько скучный собеседник?

Хакс ненавидел эти насмешливые интонации, этот едва уловимый акцент, этот голос. Проклятый голос, ознаменовавший его позор, начало его падения.

Кайло Рен лениво поднял руку, пленный дернулся, болезненно вытянулся на дыбе и закричал. Хакс запаниковал. Сейчас, когда известно, где искать мусорщицу, надобность в заложнике отпала и его можно убить. Необходимо было что-то придумать. Что угодно! Он не может допустить, чтобы По Дэмерон погиб, иначе ем самому конец.

— Верховный Лидер! — Хакс запнулся, придумывая и отбрасывая причины, по которым Дэмерона нельзя прикончить здесь и сейчас. Но он должен быть жив! Проклятье, Хакс ненавидит его не меньше и с огромным удовольствием сам запытал бы до смерти! Сломал, лишил всякого достоинства, заставил бы умолять и ползать за коленях, вылизывая его сапоги… По Дэмерон нужен ему, нужен живым!

— Хочешь что-то сказать, Хакс?

Неожиданно крик оборвался. Кайло смотрел, чуть наклонив голову и, Хакс готов поклясться, в этой позе сквозило любопытство. Слишком поздно он узнал характерное покалывание в затылке, с которым форсъюзеры проникали в чужой разум. Кайло втихую залез к нему в голову, а Хакс и не заметил.

Ему конец. И Дэмерону тоже. Хоть какое-то утешение.

— Значит, вылизывание сапог, да? — Кайло издевательски хохотнул. — Кто бы мог подумать, Хакс. Я считал, что тебе не свойственны желания такого рода.

Хакс ощутил, как озноб и жар странным образом переплетаясь, поднимаются по спине к шее и лицу. Изо всех сил сдерживая облегчение, он добавил в свои мысли все самое отвратительное, о чем когда-либо слышал. Представил, как срывает с Дэмерона одежду, как хлещет его, беспомощного и закованного в цепи, ремнем до кровавых лоскутов, как запускает пальцы в черные волосы и удерживает голову под водой, глядя на скрученное судорогами тело и поднимающиеся на поверхность пузыри воздуха, как раздвигает ягодицы и…

На этом моменте фантазия Хакса начала иссякать. К счастью, этого хватило. Кайло вылетел из его разума пробкой, оставляя за собой след из неприкрытого омерзения.

— Наконец-то ты перестал прятаться за всей этой чопорностью и показал свое истинное лицо, Хакс. Ты отвратителен, — прошипел Рен. — Смерть от моей руки в таком свете кажется милосердием. Но я не имею привычки жалеть врагов. Забирай!

В следующую секунду в Хакса врезалось тяжелое тело, мерзко воняющее гарью, потом и кровью. Хакс едва устоял на ногах, вынужденный подхватить подачку.

— Что нужно сказать?

Дэмерон слабо застонал и блеванул кровью, пачкая щеку и шею Хакса. Горячая влага быстро пропитывала шинель и рубашку. Хакс поклялся, что сожжет их лично. Сразу после того как отмоется от зловонных выделений этой повстанческой швали.

Сдерживая тошноту, он опустил взгляд и ответил:

— Благодарю вас, Верховный Лидер.

* * *

Злость так и клокотала внутри Хакса. Он скинул тяжелого Дэмерона на обмершего МТ-201 и потребовал следовать за ним. МТ-201 едва поспевал, ноги пленника волочились, оставляя на безупречно чистом полу грязь и кровь.

Они вошли в лифт и Хакс с отвращением воззрился на свое бледное и замаранное отражение в начищенном металле. Кожа под слоем чужой подсыхающей крови чесалась, но трогать ее Хакс не стал: только размажет сильнее. Нужно дотянуть до своих комнат, там есть все необходимое, чтобы тщательно продезинфицировать места, куда попала эта мерзость. На всякий случай трижды.

— МТ-201, когда занесешь это… тело в мои покои, отправляйся в малый арсенал и принеси оттуда две пары магнитных наручников и ошейник. И шоковую дубинку.

— Д-да, генерал.

— Тебе не ясен приказ?

— Нет, генерал!

— Тогда почему мямлишь? Отвечать вышестоящим офицерам следует незамедлительно, четко и громко. И твое обмундирование находится в недостойном виде. Почему кобура с виброножом не зафиксирована на бедре, а болтается просто так?

Все-таки в работе со штурмовиками была своя прелесть: спокойная рутина, исправление одних и тех же ошибок, которые совершают новички. Как будто нельзя понять такие элементарные вещи с первого раза!

Отчитывать неряшливого солдата было за что, и Хакс собирался отыграться на нем за недавнее унижение, но тут Дэмерон решил прийти в себя.

— Хагз, а ты, оказывается, тот еще зануда. Отстань от парня, а? Не его проблема что у тебя кол в жопе.

Двери лифта открылись как нельзя вовремя: Хакс развернулся на пятках, сделал широкий замах и отвесил Дэмерону звонкую пощечину. Вихрастая голова мотнулась, кровавая строчка капель запачкала стену лифта. Несмотря на всю неприязнь к беспорядку и грязи, Хакс насладился этим зрелищем.

Медленно развернувшись обратно, он прошел между двумя патрульными, которые вытянулись по струнке, и резко рявкнул:

— М-201! За мной!

Тот зашаркал следом.

По дороге встретился еще один патруль. Их видели слишком многие. Пойдут слухи, наверняка уже пошли. Сохранить присутствие в его покоях Дэмерона в тайне никак не получится. Да и надежда, что Кайло-чтоб-он-сдох-мучительной-смертью-Рен забудет о случившемся, отдавала чистой воды идиотизмом. Скорее уж его извращенная вендетта Дэмерону будет еще одним поводом для насмешек со стороны Верховного Лидера и других офицеров. Они все здесь чуют слабости друг друга и знают, что бить нужно сразу, а иначе другой возможности может не представиться.

Дверь с мягким шорохом отъехала в сторону. Мысль о том чтобы тащить грязь в кабинет или, тем более, спальню, была отвратительной, поэтому Хакс процедил:

— Брось здесь.

— Да, генерал! Разрешите идти!

Хакс поморщился.

— Ты уже забыл? Наручники, ошейник и шоковая дубинка. Через пять минут.

МТ-201 стремглав бросился выполнять приказ. Хакс проследил, чтобы дверь за ним плотно закрылась и обернулся к пленнику только для того чтобы получить сильнейший толчок в живот, и удариться затылком о панель. Воздух вышибло, в груди заболело. Хакс вцепился в лохматую голову и, дернув, оттолкнул от себя.

— Отставить! Не сметь! — грозно воскликнул он, но голос сорвался на последнем слоге.

Дэмерон упрямо мотнул башкой, вскинул руки и снова бросился вперед. К счастью, Хакс успел отскочить и тот врезался в дверь со всего размаха, оставляя на ней мерзкие кровавые разводы. От его неуклюжих, но отчаянных атак увернуться было не так-то просто, тем более, что Дэмерон совершенно по-варварски крушил все, до чего дотягивался. Стакан, стоявший на столике у входа разбился о стену совсем рядом с головой Хакса; следом полетел графин с водой, который покрыл все вокруг осколками и брызгами. Пока его жизнь и покои превращались в хаос, Дэмерон веселился, выкрикивал какую-то оскорбительную чепуху и крутил головой, пытаясь отыскать оружие.

Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, Хакс бросился в атаку. Противник был тяжелее, сильнее и явно опытней в рукопашном бою. Вероятно, в другой ситуации, при равных условиях, шанс на победу стремился бы к нулю, но сейчас Дэмерон был слаб, избит, измотан пленом и пытками, он с трудом фокусировал взгляд и смаргивал кровь, затекавшую в глаз из пореза под бровью.

— Идиот, — выплюнул Хакс, — считаешь, что сможешь далеко убежать?

В ответ Дэмерон зарычал и кинулся на него.

Оказавшись рядом, Хакс метнулся вбок, ударил каблуком под колено и, когда Дэмерон начал оседать, поймал его руки и заломил. Волосы Хакса растрепались и мешали, на лбу выступил пот, но он чувствовал себя победителем. Они оба оказались на полу, Хакс сидел сверху, сжимая противника бедрами и выворачивая запястья так, что тот глухо выл и скреб ногами.

В таком положении их и застал вернувшийся МТ-201.

— Г-генерал, я принес все, что просили.

— Отлично. Дубинку, быстро!

Понадобилось два разряда, чтобы Дэмерон потерял, наконец, сознание.

* * *

Хакс с ненавистью смотрел на дело рук своих и вертел в пальцах золотое кольцо на простом кожаном шнуре.

Дэмерон полулежал в резервуаре, грязный, окровавленный и обнаженный, перекинув ноги через бортик. Хакс лично проверил каждый карман, каждый шов его одежды на наличие спрятанных прослушивающих устройств, просканировал тело на импланты. Потом он проделал то же самое со своей формой и, в конце концов, заперся с пленником в ванной.

В очередной раз оглядев мужчину перед собой (старательно избегая смотреть на пах), Хакс сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, поправил закатанные рукава рубашки и включил душ.

Дэмерон дернулся, взвился, но не смог встать, скованный по рукам и ногам, и принялся сверлить взглядом Хакса, яростно отплевываясь от попавших в рот брызг.

— Наконец, очнулся, — констатировал Хакс, выключая воду. К вящему неудовольствию, усталости в его голосе было куда больше, чем угрозы.

— Ты! Орденская мразь! Урод! Извращенный садистский выблядок!

Ругательства, не отличавшиеся оригинальностью, сыпались изо рта Дэмерона как из рога изобилия. Хакс щелкнул тумблером самодельного коммутатора.

— Итак, он жив. Вам нужны еще какие-то доказательства?

Щелк-щелк. Голос Леи донесся через помехи:

— Этого вполне достаточно. Благодарю вас. До связи.

— До связи.

Дэмерон не спускал с него горящего взгляда. Хакс почти готов был поспорить, что будь тот форс-юзером, убил бы на месте.

— Помойся, — Хакс указал шоковой дубинкой на полку со средствами гигиены. — От тебя воняет.

— Чего?

— Тебе стоит смывать с себя грязь хотя бы время от времени, если не хочешь подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию и сдохнуть как блохастая тварь, которой ты в сущности и являешься.

— Эй! У меня нет блох!

— Я не хочу знать, что у тебя есть.

— Я не о том.

— А о чем?

Дэмерон смотрел на него, не мигая.

— Что ты собрался со мной делать? Кто ты на самом деле?

— Тот, кто вынужден возиться с тобой. И я точно не вызывался добровольцем. К сожалению, у вашей дорогой принцессы не оказалось под рукой никого более подходящего.

Хакс кинул Дэмерону кольцо. Оно упало в подставленную ладонь.

Дэмерон просиял:

— Ты — тот самый шпион?! Ты?! Я так и знал! Такой симпатичный парень просто не может быть совсем конченным!

Презрительно скривившись, Хакс счел нужным напомнить:

— Следи за словами, у меня шокер.

Дэмерон очень ловко для человека со скованными руками, натянул шнур с кольцом на шею и подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Погоди. А зачем ты меня раздел?

— Нужно было убедиться, что на тебе нет передатчика. Если меня раскроют, то убьют.

— Оу.

Странно было видеть Дэмерона смущенным.

— Погоди! То есть ты не собираешься отвести меня в свою комнату наказаний, привязать к дыбе, поставить зажимы на соски и хлестать плетками, пока задница не покраснеет, а потом трахать до тех пор, покуда я не забуду название планеты, на которой родился?

— Крифф, нет! — скривился Хакс.

— А что с вылизыванием сапог?

— Это отвратительно и негигиенично!

Дэмерон лишь цыкнул языком:

— Признаться, я разочарован.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Хакс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты всего лишь мятежное отребье, я не собираюсь спать с тобой!

Он старался смотреть в темные блестящие глаза, но все же взгляд то и дело скользил ниже.

Дэмерон, очевидно, заметил это, пошире развел бедра и подмигнул:

— Ты просто не знаешь, что теряешь.

Хакс включил душ.

* * *

— Значит, пока наши не придумают, как меня вытащить, я поживу у тебя?

Дэмерон сушил волосы полотенцем и прохаживался по рабочему кабинету Хакса, будто не в силах остаться без движения даже на секунду. Удивительно, как ему удается усидеть в пилотском кресле во время вылетов.

— Со мной такого раньше не случалось. Впервые зашел так далеко в отношениях.

Хакс фыркнул и прокрутил отчет о проверках амуниции штурмовиков до предпоследнего пункта. Обычно все главное писали здесь, перед заключением.

— А как мне теперь тебя называть? Генерал, мой генерал? Или Мастер? Или, может, Господин?

Отметив для себя, что среди проверяющих не было ни одного офицера из командующего состава, что напрямую противоречило внутренним правилам ордена, Хакс закрыл отчет и открыл следующий.

— Могу ходить за тобой на привязи и есть с рук. Кажется, я видел это в порно.

Хакс нашел совпадения в списке ревизоров и создал новый документ, выписывая туда их имена.

— А еще я видел порно, в котором…

— Дэмерон.

— Да?

— Заткнись.

Он и впрямь заткнулся, но только для того чтобы подойти со спины и уставиться в экран. Впрочем, увиденное явно не обрадовало его, послышался разочарованный вздох.

— Я надеялся, что ты разрабатываешь план побега.

— В этом и проблема: вы, идиоты, всегда надеетесь вместо того чтобы пораскинуть мозгами, — язвительно ответил Хакс.

Он открыл досье офицера Марты Али, которую понизили в звании и перевели на пятый уровень проводить ревизию списанных дроидов после того как стало известно о ее дальнем родстве с одним из членов Сопротивления. Многообещающая, безукоризненная карьера оказалась загублена в один миг. Ей было, за что злиться на командование.

— Ты такой злой потому что тебя мамочка в детстве не любила?

Хакс на мгновение сбился и, справившись с нервной дрожью пальцев, процедил:

— Закрой свой грязный рот.

Как ни странно, Дэмерон проявил благоразумие. В течении десятка минут он молчал, занявшись обработкой своих ссадин и порезов. К счастью, Кайло Рен предпочитал мучить пленных, преимущественно залезая им в головы и вытягивая на свет страхи, а не ломая кости. Нервное возбуждение Дэмерона было не более чем защитной реакцией.

Зато на Хаксе Рен отыгрывался сполна: душил и швырял в стены, не в силах проявить терпение и пробиться сквозь защитные барьеры, которые Хакс научился возводить за время общения с ним и Сноуком. Последний провал Хакса показывал, что Рен стал намного искусней и старые трюки перестают работать. Нужно быть собранней, контролировать свои мысли.

— Кстати, как на счет одежды для меня? Я не настаиваю на чем-то особенном. Можно что-нибудь простое, в меру удобное, в меру открытое. Только никаких каблуков, умоляю! Или форма? Думаю, мне пойдет черное.

Или можно было пойти противоположным путем. Воспоминания о том, как резво Кайло Рен сбежал, увидев те извращенные пытки, которые Хакс якобы хотел применить к пленнику, вдруг заиграли новыми красками.

— Так. Мне не нравится это выражение лица, — пробормотал По. — Ты явно задумал что-то злобное.

— Совершенно ужасное, — согласился Хакс, неожиданно для себя перенимая мрачное веселье Дэмерона. — Тебе понравится.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь.

— О, я в этом уверен.

* * *

Не прошло и двух дней, как Хакс получил настойчивое приглашение от Кайло Рена явиться на обсуждение тактики, очевидно, организованное только затем чтобы развлечь Верховного Лидера. Какая тактика, помилуйте! Никогда Кайло не снисходил до планирования и обсуждения своих действий, он просто ставил перед фактом. Раньше Хакс постоянно разгребал за ним дерьмо и, пожалуй, единственным утешением в нынешнем положении было то, что этим теперь занимался Прайд и его люди.

Еще у входа Хакс почувствовал, как холодные пальцы чужой воли проникают в его разум. Он сосредоточился на видении обнаженного, грязного и избитого Дэмерона, на том, как он дергался от разрядов шоковой дубинки и как извивался, пытаясь сбросить Хакса, вывернувшего ему руки.

Этого хватило. Хакс едва сдерживал довольную ухмылку.

— Верховный Лидер ждет, — торжественно произнес штурмовик и открыл перед Хаксом дверь.

Теперь у него даже не осталось личного допуска в конференц-зал. Какая досада.

Хакс кинул на По предостерегающий взгляд и, дернув за цепочку ошейника, переступил порог.

— О, вот и генерал Хакс с его новым питомцем!

Стоило войти, как стало предельно ясно: их ждали. Больше того: собравшиеся пришли поглазеть на них. В первую очередь на Хакса, пленник был не так важен, хотя, стоит отдать ему должное, даже окруженный врагами, держался достойно.

Времени для подготовки было немного, поэтому лучшее, что Хакс смог раздобыть — это брюки от кадетской формы, которые сидели на мускулистых ногах Дэмерона вызывающе тесно, сапоги, стандартную черную рубашку и шинель без знаков отличия. Это выглядело бы почти пристойно, если бы не ошейник, цепочка от которого лежала в ладони Хакса, а расстегнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки, открывали вид на безволосую грудь со следами царапин и цепочками маленьких синяков. (Хакс едва сдержал ухмылку, вспоминая, как Дэмерон, ругаясь, щипал себя после отказа наставить ему засосов.)

— Он теперь везде будет таскать свою игрушку?

— Какая мерзость!

— Удивительный пример девиации.

Прихвостни Прайда, старые имперцы, которые в прошлом завистливо смотрели за стремительным возвышением Хакса и вздрагивали, стоило «бешеному псу» взглянуть в их сторону, теперь радостно показывали сточенные зубы, не понимая, насколько они смешны в своем жалком злорадстве.

Прайд кинул взгляд на Кайло Рена и, после короткого кивка, произнес громко и отчетливо, чтобы слышали все:

— Такие вещи оставляют за закрытыми дверьми, Хакс. Впрочем, ты никогда не отличался хорошим вкусом, — Прайд выждал секунду для пущей театральности. — Мне жаль видеть, что усилия Брендола пропали зря.

Так и не дождавшись реакции, он досадливо цыкнул.

— Раз уж это существо здесь, то пусть будет полезным и принесет воды.

Дэмерон кинул вопросительный взгляд на Хакса, тот кивнул и отстегнул цепочку. На ошейнике все еще мигали, подобно пульсу, огоньки, свидетельствовавшие о том, что пленнику лучше повиноваться, если он не хочет получить разряд тока.

Дэмерону позволили приблизиться к столу, и наполнить несколько стаканов. Тишина стояла мертвая, вот-вот должна была наступить развязка. Хакс слишком хорошо знал таких как Прайд, любящих зацикливаться на единственном моменте триумфа и пытаться достичь его снова и снова, как старый маньяк пытается повторить первое убийство. Кайло Рен пока стоял в стороне, но глупо было предполагать, что его терпения хватит надолго.

Так и случилось: всего несколько шагов и Дэмерон полетел на пол. Очевидно было, что за сила сбила его с ног, но все присутствующие делали вид, что глухи и слепы. Впрочем, как всегда.

Послышались смешки. Дэмерон медленно поднимался на колени, его ладони были изрезаны осколками и кровоточили.

— Надо же, он не способен даже на это. Хотя я не удивлен, — Прайд выглядел донельзя довольным: — Убери за собой!

Глядя в пол, Дэмерон начал собирать осколки на поднос.

— Не так! — Прайд посмотрел в лицо Хаксу, выискивая страх, гнев, сочувствие: любая слабость бы подошла. — Может, покажешь на собственном примере, Армитидж?

Сохранять спокойствие оказалось проще, чем предполагал Хакс. Ярость, копившаяся в старых воспоминаниях, умирала вместе со всеми, кто был ее причиной. Очевидно, о злосчастном инциденте, когда отец заставил его вылизывать пол, собирая воду и осколки разбитого стакана под едкие комментарии своего дорогого — непоправимо мертвого — друга и соратника, знал и Прайд. Хакс не был удивлен: его отец любил делиться особо удачными методами воспитания, любил слушать хвалебные отзывы и рассказывать о том, как из слабого и негодного выродка делает настоящего мужчину, верного идеалам Первого Порядка.

Что ж, пора было показать, что его труды не пропали втуне.

— Встань. — Хакс защелкнул карабин цепочки и дернул Дэмерона вверх. Оглядел Прайда с ног до головы, не скрывая отвращения и враждебности и процедил: — Очевидно, что это приведет его рот в негодность. Кто сказал вам, что вы можете портить мои вещи?

— Будь здесь твой отец, он бы показал, как следует наказывать за дерзость.

Скривив рот, Хакс отчеканил:

— Но мой отец мертв. И, конечно, мы все сожалеем о его мучительной и трагической кончине, не так ли?

Хакс обвел взглядом собравшихся и остановился на Кайло Рене. Тот ничего не предпринимал, очевидно, развлекаясь зрелищем грызущихся между собой псов.

— Могу ли я быть чем-то полезен Верховному Лидеру?

Кайло Рен небрежно отмахнулся от него.

— Ты свободен, Хакс.

— Благодарю, Верховный Лидер.

Дождавшись кивка от Кайло Рена, Хакс развернулся на каблуках и дернул цепочку, заставив Дэмерона споткнуться и зашаркать следом.

Уже у выхода его нагнал голос Прайда:

— Ты слишком сильно заботишься о своем питомце, Армитидж. Кто-то может счесть это неприемлемым.

Хакс не стал оборачиваться. Он вспомнил хруст стекла на зубах и вкус собственной крови, который преследовал его еще долго после того как ранки зажили.

— О, поверьте, если бы вы знали, на что способен этот рот, вы бы тоже не захотели его портить. Прошу простить.

Он переступил порог.

* * *

У лифта им встретился МТ-201. Амуниция была в таком же беспорядке, противно смотреть. Штурмовик шарахнулся с дороги и уставился на кровоточащие руки Дэмерона. Тот, конечно же, не нашел лучшего времени чтобы заговорить.

— Слуш-

— Молчать! — Хакс ударил его по щеке. — Не смей раскрывать рот без разрешения!

Злосчастный МТ-201 как на зло маячил неподалеку и никуда не собирался уходить. Он весь дергался, сжимал пальцы на ремне бластера. Чертов лифт до сих пор не пришел, а Дэмерон упрямо держал зрительный контакт, будто не понимая, что при посторонних должен смотреть только в пол.

И тут Хакса осенило.

Он размахнулся и ударил Дэмерона по второй щеке. Голова мотнулась, волосы упали на лоб, а наблюдавший за представлением МТ-201 ощутимо дернулся.

Вот оно!

— Мятежное отребье, знай свое место! Ты жив только до тех пор, пока не надоел мне. Как только мне наскучит предаваться плотским утехам, ты тут же сдохнешь!

МТ-201 все сильнее сжимал ремень бластера.

— И никто, ни один человек на этом корабле, тебя не спасет!

Лифт, наконец, прибыл и Хакс затащил в кабину трясущегося Дэмерона. Он дрожал, так что Хакс уже подумал было, что перестарался. Но стоило им оказаться в изолированных покоях, как тот разразился смехом.

— Плотские утехи? — утирая слезы рукавом, спросил он. — Плотские утехи, Хагз? Серьезно?

Кинув на него мрачный взгляд, Хакс толкнул Дэмерона на диван и пошел за аптечкой. Опустился рядом, почти касаясь бедра, и взялся за работу.

— Я считал, что тебе нравится раздавать пощечины потому что ты слишком хлипкий для серьезного удара, но теперь все ясно! Ты просто ведешь себя как злодей из старых голодрам! Плотские утехи, пха-ха-ха… Ай!

Хакс отложил извлеченный осколок на стерильную салфетку и взялся за следующий.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том чтобы использовать литературные выражения.

— Я едва не начал ржать прямо там! Клянусь, у этого бедняги-штурмовика чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли! Под шлемом не видно, даже жаль. Эй! Больно!

— Потерпишь.

— Слушай, может, я сам?

— Тут много мелких осколков. Будешь двигать пальцами — они только войдут глубже. Проникнут в мышцы, начнется воспаление, придется вскрывать…

— Понял-понял, можешь не продолжать!

Почти пять минут Дэмерон сидел молча, только иногда шипя и ойкая, когда Хакс доставал из его ладоней кусочки стекла.

— Тебя правда зовут Армитидж?

Хакс вздохнул.

— Я думал, твое имя Генерал.

— Ха-ха.

— Ого! Ты посмеялся над моей шуткой!

Он вновь замолчал. За монотонной работой: вынуть осколок, промыть ранку, продезинфицировать, обработать медицинским клеем, вынуть осколок… — Хакс расслабился, позволил мыслям ускользнуть. Перед его внутренним взором стоял почти готовый план. Неказистый, лишенный изящества, но простой и эффективный. А главное — выполнимый. Через три дня они остановятся на орбите луны DFG01, чтобы пополнить запасы топлива. Можно вызвать суматоху, сломав один из погрузчиков и…

— У тебя мягкие руки, — шепнул Дэмерон.

Он почему-то был совсем близко. Его блестящие глаза, розовые губы и ямочка на подбородке маячили у самого лица. Хакс опустил взгляд и понял, что на автомате втирает уже давно впитавшийся анестетик в широкие горячие ладони.

Хакс отшатнулся, встал, с его колен полетели свертки салфеток, зазвенел по полу пинцет.

— Тебе нужны перчатки. Я принесу.

Следовало избавиться от Дэмерона, и чем скорее, тем лучше.


End file.
